Anastomosis is the connection of two structures. It refers to connections between blood vessels or between other tubular structures such as loops of intestine. An example of surgical anastomosis occurs when a segment of intestine is resected and the two remaining ends are sewn or stapled together (anastomosed) to re-establish continuity of the bowel, for example Roux-en-Y anastomosis. The procedure is referred to as intestinal anastomosis. The present invention advances the art by providing new devices to perform anastomosis.